Kaffe diftenden Rosen
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: La historia de como Rivaille conoció a un muchacho llamado Eren mientras viajaba en metro,con el tiempo Levi sintió por primera vez la que llaman "amor".Poco a poco en el trabajo de medio tiempo del muchacho entablaron una amistad pero tal vez no pase mas de eso ya que Jean -la ex pareja de Eren- no le dejara el camino fácil a Rivaille.[AU- RIREN - JEANEREN - LEMON - MPREG]
1. Chapter 1

_**Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias originales que salen de mi cabeza.**_

_**Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a la pagina de "Shingeki no homo", es mi pagina favorita, siempre la estoy acosando ya que el contenido que suben ahí es increíblemente hermoso (RIREN, RIREN, RIREN x10) & también traducen doujinshis y eso es otro porque decidí escribir esto. Para la administradora Soulxphantom pero también a todas y todos los administradores de aquella pagina y a todas ustedes. También aprovecho para agradecerle a la academia Jajaja Ok no, pero hablando enserio quiero darles las gracias a las administradores por publicar mi fic "Extraviado", me hicieron realmente feliz.**_

_**Basado en un doujinshi de dicha pagina. **_

_**Espero les guste…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se me había hecho tarde, como siempre; Aproximadamente eran las 8:00am y mi hora de trabajo comenzaba hace una hora. Salí del departamento corriendo para ver si alcanzaba al autobús de la esquina pero cuando llegue ya se había ido, también trate de llamar a un taxi pero no habían disponibles, todos estaban ocupados y no me quedo de otra que subir a un metro de la estación Ebisu y tomar la línea Toei Oedo, donde habían 38 paradas, subí a la primera que era "Shinjuku-Nishiguchi", ¡Vaya! tendría que esperarme unas 5 paradas mas, contando la mía para llegar al trabajo que se encontraba en Ushigome-Kagurazaka, supongo que gaste 700 yenes en vano, ya que, ahora solo quedaba apreciar el paisaje que me dejaba apreciar las ventanas del lugar.

Me senté en la parte trasera para estar cerca de una puerta de salida, para que cuando ya llegara a mi destino no me quedara atrapado con los demás pasajeros que salían y entraban. Voltee a ver el cielo naranja que se veía, bañaba todo el metro de ese color, realmente era una vista hermosa pero creo que yo fui el único que me di cuenta ya que los demás estaban sumergidos en sus teléfonos móviles.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 30 minutos y ya nos estábamos acercando a la segunda parada "Wakamatsu-Kawada", ya todos los asientos se encontraban ocupados. En eso las puertas eléctricas se abrieron ya estando en alto, pasaron los segundos y nadie entraba pero cuando las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse un muchacho entro rápidamente en la entrada que se encontraba a cinco metros de mi.

Era castaño, bastante alto, apuesto, supongo que era bastante popular en la academia que fuera, pero lo que me llamo todavía mas la atención fueron sus ojos, tenían un color bastante exótico, parecían verdes pero a la vez azules. Recuerdo que cuando iba al colegio me habían enseñado como se llamaba dicho color, maldición no lo recuerdo.

Quise seguir admirando el paisaje de todo Tokyo siendo bañado por el atardecer, pero no pude, alguien, me lo impedía. Así es, aquel _**extraño muchacho**_se había ganado toda mi atención, se veía realmente hermoso ahí parado siendo teñido por el color del cielo amarillo y naranja, eso hacia que sobresaltaran sus hermosos ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, supongo que si el estuviera a lado mío escucharía mis latidos, que vergüenza que este pensando este tipo de cosas, pero ¿a dónde se dirigirá? Bueno solo espero que no se de cuenta que ya llevo 20min observándolo…

Ya habíamos llegado a la siguiente parada y me di cuenta que el muchacho comenzó a cabecear, ahora que lo pienso, se ve muy cansado ¿Pero porque?. Las puertas se abrieron y el seguía parado en el mismo lugar observando con mirada cansada la salida, un grupo de personas se retiraron del lugar pero el seguía ahí parado y yo, bueno lo seguía observando ya que no quería que aun se fuera.

Ya habían pasado otros 30min y el seguía de pie, ¿Acaso no estará cansado? Yo llevo una hora sentado y ya me duelen las piernas y al que le deberían doler era al mocoso castaño, me desespera verlo ahí cansado. Maldición ¿Por qué aun lo sigo viendo?. En eso aquel muchacho decidió voltearse, supongo que sintió que alguien lo estaba viendo, pero su vista se dirigió hacia mi, sentí que me iba a desmayar de la vergüenza por lo que voltee rápidamente hacia la ventana, pero sentía como mis mejillas ardían, espero y no se haya dado cuenta.

Durante todo el trayecto aquel mocoso seguía viendo donde yo me encontraba pero no me estaba viendo directamente a mi, mas bien a la ventana de atrás, ¡Idiota! Así no lo podre verte mas tiempo. Espera ¡¿Qué acabo de pensar?!. Maldición supuestamente los metros son rápidos pero es mentira ¡Me arde la espalda!.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento en el que se escucho el metro detenerse y mi vista se dirigió al letrero del lugar, "Ushigome-Kagurazaka", demonios. Ya esta mi turno de salir, me levante con mi maletín en mano y me encamine a la puerta de salida, pase junto aquel muchacho pero no hizo ningún movimiento cuando roce su brazo con el mío, yo la verdad casi me privo de la vergüenza. Ya estando yo afuera del metro, este cerro las puertas y comenzó otra vez su camino. Gire sobre mis talones y ahí me di cuenta que el muchacho, aun estando de pie, ya estaba dormido.

Supongo que esa seria la única vez que lo vería, demonios ¿Por qué no le hable?. Bueno creo que así el destino lo quería. Emprendí la carrera recordando que ya se me había hecho una hora mas tarde en el trabajo, malditos metros, malditos mocosos extraños…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Supongo que seria mentira si dijera que no me regañaron en el trabajo, pero como el jefe es un viejo amigo de nombre Erwin Smith, pues solamente me llamo la atención y me dijo que me fuera a casa a pensar seriamente en comprar un nuevo despertador, maldito, se cree mi padre.

Pensé que esa misma tarde ya encontraría taxis o autobuses, pero no, me habían hecho lo mismo, creo que los transportes están conspirando en mi contra, y no me quedo de otra que subir otra vez a un maldito metro. A este paso me saldrán piedras en el estomago por el enojo.

Compre mi ficha que otra vez me costo 700 yenes, mas dinero mal gastado, pero bueno lo positivo de haber gastado eso la primera vez fue que pude ver a aquel muchacho, bueno entonces no me quejo, me alegraría bastante si me lo volverá a encontrar pero bueno, eso solo pasan en las películas y en los extraños libros de internet que luego descargo, bendito sea el PDF.

Entre de nuevo al metro y me senté en el mismo lugar de antes, recargue mi codo en la ventana para posar mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano y observar el lugar donde antes estaba parado el muchacho.

Pero para mi sorpresa ahí estaba ¿No lo vi cuando entre? Que idiota me siento, espera, ¿No será una especie de fantasma? Tal vez sea el espíritu de los metros.

Mis manos y piernas tiemblan y siento otra vez mis mejillas arder, maldición parezco un mocoso enamorado de 10 años. Aguarda acaso pensé en la palabra ¿Amor?.

Bueno por lo que veo aun sigue cansado pero ahora lleva una mochila en la espalda ¿Sera estudiante? Me pregunto en que academia ira, ya que no lleva uniforme puesto, solo la misma ropa de la mañana, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra con gorra verde limón. Supongo que ahora si podre verlo mas tiempo mientras esta dormido, una linda vista. Creo que los metros ya no me molestan tanto, desde ahora tomare siempre esta ruta. Ahora me doy cuenta que el dolor de cabeza y espalda valen muchísimo la pena si puedo seguir viendo el perfil de aquel muchacho de ojos color, ¡Aguamarina!. Lo recordé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya pasaron dos semanas y yo seguía subiendo al metro, pero solo 3 veces a la semana me encontraba con el castaño de ojos bonitos, y siempre mi mirada se dirigía hacia el, aunque solo lo mirara de perfil y a cinco metros de distancia yo realmente me sentía muy feliz y emocionado, supongo que esto que siento podría ser **amor.**

-Hoy también se ve realmente apuesto.- Eso es lo que pienso todo los días.

No se donde baja, pero me e dado cuenta que yo siempre salgo antes que el. Y todo lo que se es que el sube al metro dos paradas después que yo, siempre tiene sueño y algunas veces se queda dormido, espero y si llegue despierto a su parada. Y lo mas importante, siempre lo observo en silencio desde lejos…

Pero el día de hoy me siento realmente perdido. Esta vez el muy descarado decidió quedarse parado a lado mío.

¡Esta tan cerca AAAHHH! Siento que voy a morir, olvide completamente que debo hacer, usualmente esta hasta el otro lado o a solo siete metros de mi, me había equivocado anteriormente, ya que una vez que no me lo encontré me puse a medir cuanta distancia nos separaba. Demonios, no puedo verlo si esta tan cerca, además huele tan bien, y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo de reojo pero no puedo verlo bien, diablos mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido y fuerte, me va a dar taquicardia por su culpa.

Ahora esta cabeceando, pobre, acaso ¿No dormirá bien? Es muy peligroso estar así, lo que mas temía esta ocurriendo, mi corazón sigue latiendo mas fuerte capaz y se escucha de aquí a la Antártida. Ya no puedo mas.

-¡Hey!-

-¡¿Qu-Ah?!-

Me levantando tomando impulso del barandal. -Siéntate aquí- Lo estoy agarrando de la manga de su camisa, parezco niño pequeño.

-¿Eh? Ah, no gracias, esta bien, estoy bien, lo siento- Sus mejillas están ligeramente ruborizadas, se ve tan lindo, esto no me ayuda para nada.

-No estas bien del todo. De todos modos me bajare antes que tu, así que solo siéntate. Siempre te vez cansado, así que hazlo- Mis mejillas arden y mis piernas están temblando.

El muy bruto solo me esta viendo, ¡Me esta viendo! Mierda, sus ojos se ven preciosos.

-Gracias, entonces lo hare- Me sonríe amablemente mientras cierra sus ojos, sus labios son muy lindos y aun sigue con sus mejillas ruborizadas, que lindo se ve.

-Oh- Si seré idiota, que no puedo decir algo mas, para eso la vida te dio lengua ¡Para hablar! Pero es que su sonrisa me dejo sin habla y bueno hace un momento le hable ¿no?. Espera, finalmente decidí hablarle, ¿soy un tipo asqueroso? Lo único que se es que el se bajara después de mi, pero tal vez ahora se vaya antes que yo porque me le quedo viendo ¿Esto es acoso? Mi pecho me duele, mis manos sudan y mis piernas tiemblan, desearía no haber dicho nada. –Um-

-Parece que siempre viajo en el metro con usted a estas horas- Santa limpieza, me sigue hablando con su hermosa sonrisa y me esta viendo directamente a los ojos, eso es algo bueno ¿No?.

-Ah-

-Cuando voy a casa del trabajo y viajo en el metro siempre lo veo- Espera ¿Acabo de escuchar bien? El a dicho que me ve –Siempre se sienta en este asiento, así que lo recuerdo muy bien-

¿Pero qué? Eso me tomo de sorpresa, el me ve_** siempre **_y lo mejor es que me _**recuerda, **_mi corazón ahora va mas rápido, si ahora muero de un paro cardiaco no me importaría si al que tengo delante mío sea el culpable.

-Siempre lleva camisas de vestir limpias, creo que usted es genial jeje. Siempre me pregunte que clase de persona es. ¡Vaya! Me siento como un acosador suyo Jajajaa-

-Tu nombre-

-¿Mande señor?-

-El mío es Rivaille ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Mierda estoy temblando, ya no me importa quedar como una persona recta y derecha debo saber el nombre de este muchacho.

-Eren señor, Eren Jeager. Mucho gusto- Me sonríe y me tiende la mano en forma de saludo, pero mis manos están completamente sudadas, demonios ¿Qué hago? Me las termine secando con mi saco a lo que Eren suelta una pequeña risita y eso hace que me ponga todavía mas nervioso, es posible que ya no crea que soy genial.

-El gusto es mío, Eren- Acepto el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa al momento de pronunciar su nombre, haciendo que este se sorprendiera completamente, la verdad no se porque.

-Tiene una linda sonrisa señor-

-Tsk…Gracias ¿En qué trabajas Eren?-

-Trabajo en un café de por aquí, soy un excelente mesero cuando quiera puedo invitarle un pastel o algo parecido-

Ante aquella linda invitación suavizo la mirada y le vuelvo a sonreír, este muchacho enserio hace que hasta yo mismo me desconozca ya que yo pensaba que siempre iba a ser una persona sumamente seria y que nadie lograría sacarme una sonrisa, pero Eren lo logro.

-Seria un placer-

De repente las puertas se comenzaron a abrir en la parada donde yo tenia que bajar para llegar el trabajo y eso que últimamente ya e comenzado a llegar temprano todo gracias al de ojos agua marina la razón era verlo por tan solo una hora que para mi se me hacían eternos.

-Bueno, supongo que esta es la despedida señor-

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que el día de hoy quiero ir a tomar un café en donde trabajas- Sigo mirando la puerta de salida, ya debería de haber cerrado pero seguía ahí, poniéndome a prueba de si dudaba de mi decisión o no, pero decido voltear a ver los ojos del mocoso castaño que ahora me regala una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Habla enserio? Por supuesto, yo invito el pastel de chocolate jejeje. Yo soy el encargado de hacer los pasteles-

-Y yo invito el café-

Las puertas se cerraron dándome a entender de que muy pronto comenzaría a conocer a este mocoso aguamarina y que Erwin me llamaría muy molesto por haber faltado al trabajo.

Pero esto en realidad es solo el comienzo, esta es la primera vez de cómo _**"el extraño que observo" **_se convirtió en _**"la persona que me gusta" **_y lo mejor es que ahora conozco su nombre, _**Eren Jeager, **_el mocoso que se robo mi corazón desde el primer día que lo vi, supongo que a esto le llaman _**amor platónico**_. Sera interesante saber si resulta. Por ahora deséenme suerte.

_**Fin…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Notas:_

_Espero les haya gustado este One-short, la verdad no se si dejarlo en un solo capitulo o que sea ya una historia y todo eso, es que acabo de ver varios videos de Levi y Eren que se conocen y hay un café y por obras del destino el hermoso muchacho de ojos aguamarina es mesero. Díganme que opinan ya que estoy pensando en si hacerlo una historia pero no se. Daasshh es lo malo de cuando la inspiración ataca de sorpresa. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto bastante el resultado. Me regalarían rewievs sobre que les pareció y si gustan en que lo deje en un solo cap. o ya en varios. Espero tengan un lindo día y recuerden que siempre deben ser felices y así la vida les devolverá la sonrisa. Por cierto ¡Feliz día del Otaku! Se cuidan, besos. Las y los amo._

_Shiro fuera._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias originales que salen de mi cabeza.**_

_**Dedicado a la página "Shingeki No Homo", a las hermosas administradoras Soulxphantom y Fumi-chan por ser unas lindas personas, les agradezco de corazón por publicar mis historias en su hermosa pagina. Gracias a ustedes comencé a ser un poco mas conocida ¡Muchísimas Gracias! No tengo palabras para mostrar todo mi agradecimiento y felicidad.**_

_**Pero también ¡Sobretodo! a ustedes hermosas lectoras y apuestos lectores. Eh decidido hacer el fanfic ya una historia un poco larga, no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener ya que hay veces en las que me inspiro muchísimo y alargo la trama. ¡Jajaja! A este paso nunca terminare uno -llora- Muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras, recomendaciones y apoyo. Cada vez que me e sentido mal, algunos de ustedes me terminan regresando las fuerzas para continuar haciendo lo que hago. ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Espero y este fic les haga reír, llorar de la alegría y sufrir…Todo a su tiempo. **_

_**Espero les guste, lo escribí con todo mi corazón y cariño…**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**"Una invitación con café aroma a rosas"**_

Bueno, aquí estamos los dos sentados lado a lado en el metro, llevamos hablando aproximadamente media hora sobre nuestras vidas, pero creo que el es quien lleva hablando mas yo solo acierto con la cabeza y pronuncio rara vez un "Ah" o un "Hmm". Es la culpa de los malditos nervios, mientras me habla mi mira a los ojos y yo me pierdo en su mirada, se ve tan inocente, lindo, perfecto para mi. Llena todas mis expectativas, por lo que ya se y me lleva diciendo se llama Eren Jeager, tiene 23 años, es soltero que para mi es una bendición saberlo, tiene una hermana adoptiva la verdad no recuerdo el maldito nombre de la mocosa, a mi solo me interesa saber sobre el. Va a la universidad "Gakuren" que queda a dos horas de mi casa… maldición. Quiere estudiar arte y diseño, sus pasatiempos preferidos son la fotografía y escribir historias, me muero por saber cuantas a escrito, espero que con el tiempo me las enseñe. Pero ahora nos dirigimos a su trabajo, ya que hoy suspendieron las clases en su colegio por remodelaciones ya que por lo que me comento Eren, la sala de química exploto así que el día de hoy se dedicaran los de la institución en reponer todo.

Por ello Eren decidió aprovechar el día de hoy para trabajar. Eso habla muy bien de el.

-¿Y tu Rivaille?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿A qué te dedicas? Hablame sobre ti-

Demonios, quiere que le hable sobre mi vida, la vida del hombre mas aburrido, serio y anciano de todo Tokyo. No, no se que decir. Que tal si le aburre mi platica y ya no quiera salir conmigo, necesito un pretexto para no hablarle de mi. Espero suceda un accidente en este maldito transporte donde todos salgan con vida menos yo y así ya no le tendré que hablar de mi. De acuerdo, le rogare a todos los dioses que me ayuden a provocar un accidente.

_-"Llegando a la estación Kasuga"- _

Maldita voz que se escucho de la nada casi me da un infarto y a varios de los pasajeros. Dioses desgraciados yo pedí un accidente en las vías mas no síntomas de paros cardiacos ¡Malditos todos!. Espera un segundo, ¿Esta es la parada en la que baja Eren? Es que momento pasamos por Idubashi. No me di cuenta, estuve escuchando al mocoso que no me di cuenta y otra duda ¿En que momento…me senté junto a el?.

-¿Eh? Vaya, ya llegamos Rivaille- Se levanto y se estiro trayendo como consecuencia que todos los huesos de su espalda tronaran, mocoso idiota que no sabe que con el tiempo le va a hacer mal. Tsk, tengo que decírselo_._

_-_Oye-

-Di..Dime-

-No te vuelvas a estirar de esa manera con el tiempo te puede causar una gran enfermedad en los huesos y no quiero que alguien a quien acabo de conocer se lastime ¡Idiota!- Maldición acabo de insultarlo y darle a entender que me importa, bueno en si es cierto, no quiero que se lastime pero el gran Rivaille no es así. Es el empleado mas fuerte de la compañía en donde trabajo. Me va a odiar ahora, ¿Quién no odiaría a alguien quien te insulta? Es mejor que me vaya. -Tsk..-

-Ja…jajajaja tiene usted toda la razón, supongo que no lo volveré a hacer. Ya van tres personas diciéndome lo mismo, primero fue mi hermana, después mi mejor amigo y ahora usted. Creo que, la tercera es la vencida-

-¿Mejor amigo?-

-¡Ah! Se llama Armin, lo quiero como a un hermano ya que siempre a estado presente cuando mas lo e necesitado- Con eso, el sonrío de una manera realmente hermosa, sus labios demostraban cuanta gratitud le tenia a aquel muchacho, supongo que las novelas que una vez me puso Petra tenían razón, la o el protagonista se termina enamorando de la o el mejor amigo.

-Mmm.. ya veo. Es mejor que ya nos bajemos, así que apurate y muévete- Supongo que seria mentira si no dijera que me puse celoso, pero eso nunca se lo voy a decir a este niño.

-Tiene razón, ya están a punto de cerrar las puertas ¡Vamos Rivaille!- Me tomo de la muñeca derecha, en el momento que lo hizo mi corazón latió horriblemente rápido y fuerte. Ademas abrí los ojos mas de lo normal y siento que me ruborice por unos segundos pero el muchacho de bastante confianza no se dio cuenta puesto que comenzó a correr velozmente hacia la salida. El loco tiene bastante condición, es bastante veloz, al principio yo creo que solo íbamos a correr para no quedarnos dentro, pero para mi sorpresa corrimos hasta salir del edificio de la estación.

-Oye- Le llame ya que estaba respirando con bastante dificultad y a decir verdad creo que me retracto de lo que había pensado antes, el idiota no tiene condición. Volteo a verme de reojo mientras se sujetaba el estomago, espero no le vaya a dar algo. Dirigió su vista hacia mi muñeca que aun era sostenida por el, me pude percatar que se puso realmente nervioso y se ruborizo bastante, debo añadir que hasta las orejas, se veja realmente simpático y lindo. Seguro que si Hanji y Petra se enteraran de cuantas cosas estoy pensando comenzarían a reír y a acosar a Eren hasta al punto de casarnos. ¡No es una mala idea!.

-¿Ah? Lo lamento. Estoy acostumbrado a tomar así a mis amigos cuando se nos hace tarde para ir a la Universidad que no me di cuenta. Si le moleste por ello, disculpeme- Dio una reverencia rápidamente, ya que esa es la costumbre al pedir una disculpa. Es lo que me a dado a entender el mundo y la televisión. Al ser francés no entiendo bastantes cosas de los japoneses. Por cierto, ¡¿Como demonios quiere que no me enoje?! No quiero saber que le a tocado la mano, el cuerpo o "ahí" a sus estúpidos amigos. Para la próxima no vuelvo a ver películas ni novelas de amor, solo me afectan el cerebro.

-Tsk…mocoso, da igual no importa. Por cierto no te pedí una explicación- Suspiro y dirijo mi vista a la fuente que se encontraba a unos cuantos metro de nosotros, era bastante grande y alta, el agua salía y mojaba las hojas de los arboles mas altos que le rodeaban, el agua que brotaba era bastante limpia, inconscientemente ya me dirigía hacia ella, dejando atrás a Eren que aun seguía en la misma posición. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan…limpio. Higia debería estar orgullosa y casarse con esta fuente.

-¿Rivaille?-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, a lado mío con su rostro dulce e inocente…sonriéndome.

-Es mejor que nos retiremos. ¿Donde queda tu trabajo?-

-¡Si! Queda a una cuadra, pero presiento que usted se va a dar cuenta en el momento en el que estemos a punto de llevar- Comienza a reír, por fuera estaba con mi siempre y fiel rostro inexpresivo, me encanta que las personas crean que soy un hombre sin sentimientos ya que así creerán que no tienen armas para herirme. Y por dentro estaba fascinado y feliz con la compañía del muchacho, sus ojos enserio que son preciosos, espero que nunca su color se apague.

El seguía esperándome para dirigirnos a su trabajo, yo seguí observándolo por unos segundos que fueron muy incomodos para Eren ya que pude notar que estaba temblando y volteando a todos lados ya después los dos comenzamos a caminar, yo siguiendo a el ya que yo no sabia muy bien donde quedaba el café. Estábamos bastante callados solo se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y el agua golpeando las hojas de los arboles. Bastante incomodo debo añadir y supongo que los dos opinábamos lo mismo.

/

/

/

A este paso terminare quemando todas las calorías que e estado guardando durante 3 meses, lo que parecía ser una cuadra se volvieron 5, Eren estúpido, que sepa a contar y a decir la verdad pero yo solo opte por mirarlo con odio causándole bastante miedo al pobre. Me alegro, eso le pasa por contarme sobre el tal Armin. ¿Celoso yo? Claro que no, es solo que no me interesa lo que hace con el.

En eso cuando habíamos llegado a la esquina, comencé a percibir el aroma del cafe combinado con chocolate, realmente delicioso debo añadir. Dimos la vuelta, como si siguiéramos la exquisita fragancia, en eso recordé las palabras que anteriormente me había dicho Eren, supongo que ya estamos llegando. ¡Ya quiero sentarme! Odio caminar.

-Ya estamos llegando. Es donde proviene el aroma-

Eso ya lo se, es lo que hace unos momentos estaba recordando. Pero mejor solo asentí con la cabeza, prefiero no decir algo que tal vez con el tiempo me arrepienta.

Y ahí estábamos ya frente a la cafetería, era un lugar bastante amplio, tenia mesas afuera de metal color blanco con algunas lineas color azul cielo dibujadas en ella, parecidas a una enredadera de flores, bastante lindo debo decir. Las ventanas del tamaño de Eren, eso significa que bastantes altas. La puerta también era de cristal pero estaba dividida en dos y ya estaban abiertas. Entramos y habían bastantes personas dentro tomando algunas bebidas y algunos comiendo algunos panqués de chocolate y sandwiches. Lamento por toda la madre de la comida no haber desayunado.

Había una barra del lado izquierdo junto a la entrada, donde se podían apreciar los postres disponibles, habían unos cuantos pays, pasteles, panqués y baguettes. Supongo que en cualquier momento mi estomago comenzara a rugir. Había un muchacho castaño claro atendiendo el lugar, pude notar que en su playera tenia bordado el nombre "Jean Kirschtein", tiene cara de pony consentido. Junto a el estaba una muchacha preparando los cafés en una especie de maquina color dorada, se veía bastante seria y era rubia también logre ver su nombre "Annie Leonhard, espero también sea una hermana adoptiva de Eren. Hablando de el, este comenzó a saludar a sus ocupados amigos desde lejos, siendo correspondido, el muchacho Jean alzo su mano y continuo con su trabajo mientras que la muchacha solo lo miro y siguió con su trabajo, supongo que ya me agrado pero ya veremos como es con el tiempo.

-Siéntese aquí por favor- Me indico mi acompañante mientras señalaba una mesa cerca de la barra, que estaba pegada a la pared y el asiento era un sillón cafe vinil, me senté pero Eren no. -Ya vuelvo, espéreme aquí- Y como si fuera por arte de magia desapareció hacia una de las puertas del lugar. Durante ese tiempo estuve viendo como los demás pedían sus bebidas y eran atendidos por otros meseros habían otras dos muchachas en el lugar, una de nombre "Sasha Braus" esta llevaba una patata en mano, que extraña. La otra era bastante linda pero tímida por lo que tenia que ir a las mesas acompañada de Jean, su nombre era "Historia Reiss". También habían otros 3 meseros varones, muy veloces se llamaban, Conny Springer, Marco Bodt y Reiner Braun. Pero ninguno de esos malditos me atendían y aparte Eren aun no regresaba. Me quite el saco y lo puse en el respaldo y aproveche para sacar mi teléfono móvil que estaba marcando la señal de que alguien me había llamado, revise para ver quien era y para mi no tanta sorpresa eran 20 llamadas de Erwin. ¡Ja! La ultima llamada había sido hace un minuto, que siga esperando.

-¡Boo!- Siento que alguien me pone sus manos en mis hombros que después se dirigen a mis ojos, por lo que me levanto lo mas rápido posible y termino por darle una patada en el estomago al sujeto que se había atrevido a ponerme sus manos encima. -¡Hay duele!-

-Mierda- Me di cuenta que al que había lastimado fue a Eren ganándome la mirada penetrante de todos los del lugar, algunos de sorpresa y otros de enojo. Me arrodille para estar a la altura que ahora estaba el muchacho, le zangolotee un par de veces hasta que alzo la cabeza y al verme comenzó a reír, supongo que es un masoquista.

-Jajajajaja, perdón por haberte asustado Rivaille. ¡No sucede nada, es un amigo!-

-¿Estas seguro Eren?- Pregunto el muchacho de nombre Jean apuntando con una cuchara de plástico.

-Si, no te preocupes- Se levanto y yo con el al mismo tiempo, me senté en mi lugar otra vez mientras los demás seguían en lo suyo. En mi vida vuelvo a regresar a este cafe ahora en definitiva que me va a odiar, es mejor que me largue.

-Yo me tengo que ir, mi jefe me esta esper….- Pero antes de que pudiera acabar Eren se había ido a la barra por una taza blanca y un pedazo de pastel. Y después regreso conmigo y los puso frente mío.

-Le pedí en el camino a Marco que lo preparara, es de Moka y el pastel claro esta que lo hice yo es de chocolate. Espero le guste- Me sonríe ampliamente provocando que me ruborizara y desviara la mirada.

-Tsk.. Gracias. Ahora regresa a tu trabajo-

-¡Si!- Y así fue, comenzó a atender a los demás ofreciéndoles una linda sonrisa cálida que provocaba que bastantes muchachas se ruborizaran. Malditas mocosas, el es mío ¡Yo se donde estudia y ustedes no! ¡Ja!.

Tome la taza entre mis manos y le di un pequeño sorbo, estaba bastante delicioso y eso que a mi no me gusta el azúcar pero una vez al año no esta mal ¿No?. Dirigí mi vista hacia el pastel, tome un pedazo con el tenedor y lo coloque dentro de mi boca para comerlo. -Nada mal- Estaba realmente exquisito, por lo que seguí comiéndolo y bebiendo mi café. Sentía que alguien me observaba pero yo decidí ignorarlo pero lo que no me di cuenta era que un muchacho ojiaqua no me quitaba la mirada de encima, pero de eso me entere mucho después.

/

/

/

Ya eran las 7:00pm y yo seguía pidiendo el mismo cafe pero que ahora fuera preparado por Eren, es bastante bueno en hacer bebidas y pasteles. Será una excelente esposa o esposo, no se. Yo seguía viendo como llevaba las charolas con los cafés encima de una mesa a otra. Ya el lugar se iba vaciando y hasta apenas me percate del nombre del lugar "_Kaffee duftenden Rosen". _Por lo que se estaba escrito en alemán y significaba "Café con aroma a rosas", bastante homosexual a mi juicio pero así quisieron llamar al lugar. Así que mejor me ahorro mis comentarios.

En eso ya el lugar se había vaciado, los meseros se despedían uno del otro, solo faltábamos Eren, Jean y yo.

-Eren ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Dijo el cara de pony, haciendo que el otro lo siguiera hasta otra puerta de lugar, dejándome solo. Eren estúpido ¿Como se atreve?. Bueno supongo que iré a despedirme de el y le pagare lo del café. Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, pero pude escuchar que dentro del lugar se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión y para empeorar aun mas mi curiosidad la puerta estaba entreabierta. Vale, si quieren hablar en privado ¿Por que detergentes dejan la puerta así?.

-Jean, por favor no te pongas así. El es solo un amigo-

-Eren no seas tan inocente, ese hombre quiere algo mas contigo-

-Ahi vas otra vez con tus celos-

-¿Como quieres que no me ponga así?-

-Jean mírame-

Pude ver como Eren sostenía con sus dos manos el rostro del otro, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y ahí sucedió lo que mas me temía. Los dos, se habían besado.

_**Continuara...**_

/

/

/

_Notas de la autora:_

_-Se enciende la cámara-_

_Shiro: Que One-shot ni que mis calzones. Yo nunca podré hacer uno, a mi me gustan las historias largas Wuajajajajaja x'DDD Bueno como se podrán dar cuenta me gusta el Jean x Eren. Ahora ¿Qué pasara con el pobre de Rivaille?. Asi es, se va a suicidar por no ser el amor de Eren._

_Levi: -aparece con un periódico y le da un golpe a la cabeza a la muchacha- ¡Gosse stupide! (mocosa estúpida) ¿Porque haces que Jean bese a Eren? ¡Explícate!._

_Shiro: Ya, ya no te enojes. Por cierto si me dolió -se soba la cabeza-_

_Levi: Te mereces eso y mucho mas! Ah.. por cierto Hola a todos. -se va por un café-_

_Shiro: Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, espero actualizar mañana. ¡Por fin tengo laptop! Gracias santa!…_

_Levi: -se aclara la garganta-_

_Shiro: ¡FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS RIVAILLE!_

_Levi: Mourete fois (Muérete de una vez)_

_Shiro: Tsk… Agradece que te regale a Eren borracho & con traje de conejito. Y los látigos! Asi que deja de hablar en francés._

_Levi: Vale, te perdono._

_Shiro: ¡Yey! Bueno lindas y lindos, me retiro ya que es de noche y mi mamá ya quiere que me duerma. ¡Se cuidan! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¿Algún rewiev? No, ninguno. Ok -se va a su cuarto-_

_Levi: Descansen. -le da un sorbo a su café- _

_-Se apaga la camarita-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias originales que salen de mi cabeza.**_

_**Dedicada a la página Shingeki No Homo, a todas las y los lindos administradores que lo conforman, pero sobretodo a la linda Soulxphantom, ella me regreso las "fuerzas" para así decirlo para regresar a escribir. Y a todos los administradores: espero les este gustando la historia que escribo con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento.**_

_**Pero sobretodo a todas las lindas personas que se dedican el tiempo a leer mis extrañas historias. Enserio que muchas gracias y espero les guste todo lo que escribo y también gracias por sus rewievs. Las y los quiero. ¡Muchísimas Gracias!.**_

_**Parejas: Jean x Eren y Rivaille x Eren. Todo a su tiempo lindas jajaja...**_

_**Espero les guste…**_

/

/

/

_"Fotografías y mensajes hasta el amanecer"_

Me quede observando aquella escena que se me estaba presentando, aquel sujeto de nombre Jean besaba apasionadamente a Eren, ¿Pero porqué?. El me había dicho que era soltero, tal vez desde un principio me a estado mintiendo. Tsk, todo lo que tuve que hacer para volver a ver a este maldito mocoso, subía todos los días al sucio y tardado metro también cuando hoy por fin pude haber llegado temprano al trabajo preferí venir al patético trabajo de Eren. Odio esto, es como todos los demás. Mentirosos.

- E-Eren-

-Nghh.. ¿Qué sucede Jean?- Con eso el mocoso se limpio la saliva que había dejado el asqueroso de Jean. Esos estúpidos besos si que son totalmente antihigiénicos, pero si Eren y yo nos diéramos unos así, bueno supongo que seria algo romántico ¿No?. Maldición debo olvidar estos sentimientos y sensaciones que me hace experimentar este niño.

-Na-nada-

Al fin siento mis piernas y decido retirarme del lugar, algún día le pagare al idiota ese por el café y dejare que se siga besuqueando con el asqueroso pony ese. Pero antes de que lograra salir completamente siento que alguien me detiene de la camisa por lo que decido mirar de reojo de quien se trataba.

-¿Rivaille-san?- Era Eren, aquel muchacho de la hermosa sonrisa y expresivos ojos que hacían que me perdiera en ellos pero ahora la imagen de el con Jean besándose no se borraba de mi mente por lo que empuje violentamente a Eren a una de las mesas, no quería que un mentiroso me tocara y me retire del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Lo único que escuchaba desde la distancia eran los gritos de mi nombre desesperados del muchacho, pero su pareja no permitía que fuera corriendo a mi lado eso en parte se lo agradezco y a la vez no. Pero supongo que esto que siento a lo que suelen llamar _**amor **_no es mas que una vil mentira mía dentro de mi cabeza.

Comenze a correr hacia la estación de metro para poder tomar uno y así poder llegar a casa y preparar una disculpa para Erwin. Supongo que me terminara matando pero creo que es lo que ahora quiero, _**morir. **_Para que vivir ¿No? Al final mi amor nunca será correspondido. Parezco adolescente enamorada y con problemas mentales, que vergüenza. Compre el ticket y a los pocos minutos había llegado mi tren, las puertas se abrieron y me dirigí hacia el interior a paso lento como si estuviera esperando a que alguien me detuviera.

-¡RIVAILLE-SAN!- Escuche nuevamente la voz de Eren, la mas hermosa y desesperada que nunca había escuchado en la vida. Voltee para ver si se encontraba detrás mío pero no lo vi, supongo que ya estaba imaginando cosas. Volví mi vista hacia adelante y ahí sentí como alguien desde atrás unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me envolvían en un abrazo. Al principio me asuste bastante ya que aquel acto había hecho que entráramos de un solo golpe al tren.

Ya estando dentro del lugar, sentí que aquellos brazos estaban temblado, mire de reojo quien era la persona que se me había lanzado tan violentamente a tal punto de hacerme entrar al lugar. Antes de que le golpeara en la cara por tocarme.

Pero ahí me di cuenta de que era Eren con los ojos cerrados y con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo y mojando mi camisa, pero no me moleste, mas bien me asuste y preocupe, hace unos segundos se veja tan alegre y cariñoso con aquel sujeto-Jean-pony-idiota-besa Eren's. Y ahora se veja tan indefenso, como un perro sin dueño, vale eso se escucho grosero aun viniendo de mi.

El tren comenzó a andar y por ello aprovecho para separarme de Eren, me doy la media vuelta y el solo se me queda viendo, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así pero nos decidimos de ese contacto visual en el momento en el que el transporte tuvo que pasar por una curva, yo me sostuve de uno de los tubos del lugar pero Eren casi se cae de espaldas por lo que yo estiro mi brazo y alcanzarlo, para así atraerlo a mi ya que los demás pasajeros se movieron de un lado a otro. Mire bastante molesto a todos los del lugar, ya estaba comenzando a llegarme un olor a sudar, gente asquerosa. Dirijo mi vista hacia el muchacho y ahí me doy cuenta que estaba completamente rojo, hasta las orejas con los ojos súper abiertos, se veja muy lindo. Pero en eso las imágenes de el con otro sujeto besándose me invadieron nuevamente por lo que decido apartarlo de mi de una manera brusca. No me iba a dejar engañar otra vez.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte mientras me acomodaba la corbata de la camisa.

-¿Por qué se fue así como si nada?-

-No quería interrumpirte con tu pareja- La ultima palabra la recalque con un tono de enojo, no lo iba a aparentar mas. Estaba realmente irritado.

-¿Habla de Jean?-

-Como se llame, estabas besándote con el y yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para quedarme solo en una mesa. Tsk… enserio que eres un mocoso- Me cruzo de brazos para después recargarme en la pared del tren.

-El…el no es mi pareja- Contesto Eren afilando la mirada pero dirigida hacia mi y al mismo tiempo apretaba los puños de sus manos y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que el llevaba en una de ellas mi saco negro de la oficina. El se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo e inmediatamente suavizo la mirada y me lo entrego. - Se fue tan rápido que la olvido, aquí tiene….Rivaille-san-

-Gracias- Me puse el saco siendo visto por el muchacho pero este parecía como si me estuviese desnudando con la mirada y eso me provoco escalofríos.

Nos quedáramos por bastante tiempo en silencio. Yo seguía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, mientras tanto, Eren estaba a lado mío jugando con sus dedos, seguramente me quiere decir algo pero por idiota y ¿Ah! claro, por besa caballos en celo no lo dice.

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo de una vez- Eso provoco que el mocoso diera un respingo y comenzara a reír nerviosamente, lo matare a este paso si me sigue confundiendo sentimentalmente.

-De seguro a de estar pensando que le mentí de mi estado sentimental- ¡Vaya! Este niño es mago ¡¿O qué?!

-¡Ja! Tardaste en darte cuenta-

-No, bueno si o no se. La verdad nunca le mentí, yo no tengo nada con Jean-

-Oye no te pedí una explicación de tu vida privada. Pero continua y ¿cómo es eso de que no tienes nada con nadie y te besas con Jean?.-

-Bueno el y yo tuvimos algo hace 2 años, el estaba en mi curso de fotografía y…-

-Cuando apuntaste la cámara hacia el la luz lo sobresaltaba de sobremanera y ahí te diste cuenta de que era el indicado ¿No es así? ¡Ja!- Yo había hecho ese comentario en forma de burla ya que se me hacia una respuesta bastante estúpida y es claro que a nadie le a pasado, solo a las de las telenovelas francesas que una vez vi. De seguro Eren comenzara a gritar de que me e equivocado, será bastante entretenido verlo así.

-¿E…Eso es a..algo malo?- Contesto con un leve sonrojo adornando sus lindas mejillas y con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndolo ver todavía mas inocente. Pero ¡No me jodas! ¿Enserio este niño se enamoro así? Dios, la juventud de ahora cada vez va mucho peor.

-Si, lo es- Al contestarle, inmediatamente Eren soltó un bufido delatando su molestia, yo simplemente suspire y espere a que continuara.

- Cuando terminábamos acordamos quedar solo como amigos pero un día hubo una fiesta y bueno tomamos y al final terminamos haciendo usted ya sabe que-

-¿Un sandwich?-

-N..no me haga decirlo por favor-

-Si no me dices nunca te entenderé-

-Dormimos juntos y lo hicimos.-

- Y ahora Jean cree que ya regresaron ¿No es cierto?-

Eren termino asintiendo mientras desviaba la mirada a una de las ventanas del lugar se veja realmente triste y arrepentido por lo que había hecho. La verdad no se la razón por la cual el me quiso platicar sobre su vida privada pero me alegra el saber que para Eren lo que tiene ahora con Jean no significa nada para el.

-¿Entonces por qué lo besaste en el café?- Pregunte en voz alta, demonios, supongo que soy un boca floja. Pero quería la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

-Si no lo hacia no se iba a callar y aparte iba a salir a buscarle pelea. Pero creo que Rivaille-san es alguien realmente fuerte, la persona mas genial y fuerte de toooda la humanidad, mas fuerte que Jean- Me sonrío nuevamente haciendo que me sonrojara pero solo un poco y por ello le termine dando un golpe fuerte en la cabeza para que quitara su expresión de _"soy un chico inocente, libre y quiero que me folles ahora mismo". _Y con ello no vería que estaba rojo como tomate.

/

/

/

Después de ello seguimos charlando sobre temas triviales e intercambiamos números telefónicos. Vale, nunca pensé que Eren "el mocoso que me gusta" me iba a dar de buenas a primeras su número pero mejor disfruto el momento.

- ¿Rivaille-san? -

- Dime -

- ¿Le podría tomar una fotografía? Mi teléfono me lo pide y me gustaría verlo cuando me llamara o yo le marque-

- Tsk… pervertido-

- ¡N..no! ¡No soy un pervertido! -

- Cállate y toma la fotografía- Al ver la reacción de sorpresa de Eren no oculte la sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios y en eso escuche el "Flash" de la cámara de su teléfono, realmente eso me había tomado de sorpresa. Dirigí mi vista hacia el muchacho que se encontraba mirando la pantalla de su móvil con una expresión entre miedo, confusión y alegría.

Luego de unos segundos volvió a mirarme y me mostró la pantalla del teléfono y en la fotografía salía sonriendo. La verdad….me dieron escalofríos cuando me vi con ese rostro, usualmente siempre estoy serio, hasta en las fotografías de la oficina salgo con mala cara. Pero bueno, me alegra que Eren tenga una "linda" imagen mía. Mientras yo observaba la fotografía, Eren aprovecho para arrebatarme el mío y así tomarse una para que lo tuviera en contactos.

- ¡Listo! Aquí tiene Rivaille-san -

- Dime Levi -

- ¿Mmm? Le…Levi-san -

Seguido de ello escuchamos como la voz de la estación de trenes indicaba mi parada. Eren se bajo conmigo ya que aprovecharía para ir a la casa de su amigo Armin puesto que vivía por esa zona e iris para terminar un proyecto de la Universidad.

Cuando llego el momento de despedirnos, Eren se subió a un camión y yo a un taxi. Hasta que los desgraciados se hacen presentes ¡Aleluya!.

- Hasta luego Eren -

- Hasta mañana Levi-san. Jajaja Espero volverlo a encontrar en el metro. -

Con eso, su camión emprendió su camino mientras Eren desde la parte de hasta atrás, en una de las ventanas se seguía despidiendo de mi. Y después yo emprendí mi camino hacia mi departamento. Si, también espero volverlo a ver, pero ahora…todos los días.

/

/

/

Ya estando en mi tranquilo departamento me dirigí hacia mi habitación para comenzar a desvestirme, colocando mi ropa en la cama de mi habitación y así preparar mis cosas para bañarme ya que me sentía realmente sucio, el olor a sudor de las personas del tren me dieron bastante asco. Si fuera por mi me pondría tapones en las foses nasales.

Abrí el paso para el agua caliente y comenze a asearme pero en eso mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, era la alarma de mensaje, seguramente era de Eren. Me apresure en bañarme para después colocarme una toalla en la cintura para no salir completamente desnudo, me encamine a mi cama y saque mi móvil del pantalón para después desbloquearlo e irme a la sección de mensajes.

Y justo como lo había pensado, era un texto del joven-inocente-despistado de Eren. Me senté en mi cama para leer y responder mejor. Y de paso me iba vistiendo en lo que me llegaban sus respuestas.

_- "Hola Levi-san! Tanto tiempo sin hablar ¿No? Jajajaja (: ¿Qué esta haciendo?"-_

_- " ¡Ja! Me acabo de dar un baño y ahora voy a cenar mocoso. ¿Y tu? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo con tu amigo en vez de hablar conmigo?"-_

_- "¿¡Bañándose a estas horas!? En de noche y hace frío le puede dar un resfriado DDD': ¿Qué va a cenar? ¡Jajajaja! Bueno, Armin se puso a jugar en la PC, así que mañana haremos el trabajo es para la próxima semana (: "- _

Me encamine a la cocina para prepararme algo de cenar, que no fue mas que un simple vaso de leche simple pero en ningún momento me despegue del maldito aparato, me gustaba que Eren me contestara rápido y por eso yo hacia lo mismo. Parezco una loca acosadora enamorada, que miedo me doy a mi mismo. Pero me da igual.

Y así fueron pasando las horas y sin darme cuenta ya nos habíamos mandado aproximadamente 20 mensajes y aparte ya eran la 1:35 de la madrugada. Por lo que decidí por todo el dolor del mundo dar por terminada la conversación.

_- "¡Ya duérmete Eren! Son la 1:35 de la mañana, no te querrás despertar para ir a la Universidad y al trabajo."-_

_- "¿¡YA TAN TARDE!? Se me fue muy rápido el tiempo. Jajajaja. Esta bien, esta bien ya me iré a dormir. Ya Armin me ayudo a poner una colchoneta en el suelo. Bueno, hasta mañana, se cuida. Descansa. ¡Byeee! (; "._

_- "Descansa….Eren ¬¬ "-_

_- " ¡No me ponga caritas enojadas! DDD': " -_

_-" ¡Ya duérmete joder! DDD: " -_

_- " XOXO " -_

_-" ¡¿Qué cepillos significa eso?!" -_

_- " ¡Adiós! " -_

_- " ¡EREN!" -_

_-" Ya duerma o no querrá ir mañana al trabajo" -_

_- " Idiota ¬¬ … " -_

Y depuse de ese ultimo mensaje, pude dormir con una enorme felicidad dentro mío. Espero que Eren tenga un buen descanso y logre terminar el proyecto.

/

/

/

Ya era de mañana y ya me encontraba desayunado, arreglado y listo para dirigirme al metro y así poderme encontrar nuevamente con Eren y preguntarle que demonios significaba esa cosa de "XOXO", tal vez sea una grosería, si lo es me las va a pagar.

Me subí al transporte como siempre solía hacer todos los días desde que lo conocí pero cuando llegue el no estaba ya que el se había bajado en la estación de la zona por la que vivía y en la cual su amigo Armin también, eso la verdad se me hizo muy raro pero aun así subí al metro. Pasaron las horas y no recibía un texto por parte de el, quería yo ser el primero en hablarle y preguntarle donde estaba pero supongo que mi orgullo se estaba interponiendo en el camino.

Llegamos a la parada donde siempre subía pero para mi sorpresa no había subido, ahora el que se encontraba dentro del metro era el idiota de Jean. Al verme se sonrío de una manera bastante burlona haciendo enojar todavía mas.

- Rivaille-san ¿No es así?-

-¿Quien te dio el derecho de hablarme por mi nombre? ¡Idiota! -

- ¡Ja! No crea que le voy a dejar el camino fácil-

-¿De qué demonios me estas hablando?-

-Yo se que usted solo quiere acostarse con Eren por eso lo a estado acosando en este maldito metro. ¡Yo soy su pareja ahora! No usted, así que déjelo en paz-

-Tienes suficientes pantalones para venir a amenazarme. Aun cuando eres un mocoso inmaduro, vaya me das lastima. Y si piensas eso de mis intenciones con Eren, me da igual. ¡Piensa lo que quieras!-

-Por lo menos yo ya lo e besado y e estado dentro de e…-

Esta harto y enojado de aquí a Plutón, ¿Cómo se atrevía este idiota a venir a amenazarme? pero sobretodo ¿Por qué me decía todas las cosas intimas que había hecho con Eren?. Eso fue lo que molesto aun mas. Por eso le termine dando un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que perdiera el aire para después golpearlo con el codo en la cabeza.

-Mira maldita basura- Dije mientras sujetaba su cabello para obligarlo a mirarme. - Tu ya no eres nada de Eren por eso yo tratare de hacerlo feliz, lejos de ti. Si quieres tomar esto como una amenaza comenzare a creer que eres listo. Así que no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima ¿Entendido?-

En eso las puertas de salida se abrieron en la estación donde quedaba mi trabajo por lo que de un solo jalón lance a Jean a una de las esquinas del lugar. - ¡Ja! Ya lo veremos - Dijo en el momento en el que las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.

Suspire cansado, como si todo mi stress se fuera en esa acción. De repente mi teléfono comenzó a avisarme que tenia un nuevo mensaje y al revisarlo era de Eren.

_- "Lamento no haber estado en el metro ¡PERDÓN! D': Me quede dormido. ¿Me perdonas?" -_

_- " Me tenias preocupado Eren y si, siempre te perdonare"- _Escribí eso para contestarle pero lo elimine al instante y comenze a escribir otra cosa, no iba a delatar tan temprano mis sentimientos hacia el. No quiero que crea las ideas de Jean. _- " Te dije que no te ibas a levantar ¡Idiota! Te perdonare si te arrodillas ante mi" -_

Espero poder hablar con el hoy sobre lo que sucedió con el cara de pony retrasado para que así no se hagan mal entendidos. Pero eso si, con esto se a declarado la guerra.

_**Continuara…**_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_Notas seductoramente rápidas de la loca de Shiro y sus esclavos:_

_- Se enciende la camarita-_

_Shiro: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Lo se! Soy una maldita por haber puesto el anterior cap a Jean & Eren besandose. Pero es que es tan ASDFGHJKLÑ ¡BELLO!_

_Eren: -enojado- No…no lo es._

_Shiro: ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?_

_Eren: ¿Como rayos quieres que no lo este si cara de mierda de caballo me beso? Y mas aun si lo hicimos ¡¿CUÁNDO?! Yo nunca estuve con el en una noche de pasión._

_Shiro: En mi historia si, así que shhh. -le saca la lengua- _

_Eren: -Impaktado(?)-_

_Levi: -Entra con una carpeta sensualmente sospechosa- ¡Toma! -se lo da a la muchacha-_

_Shiro: ¿Are? ¿Qué es esto Levi-Love?_

_Levi: ¡Imágenes cursis, homo, porno y de mas de mi con Eren! Asi que utilizabas para volver 100% RiRen esta cosa._

_Shiro: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No ¬¬_

_Levi: ¿Hace unos momentos me llamas ¿"Levi- qué"?_

_Shiro: Levi-Love. -Comienza a ver las imágenes- Hmmm Eren siendo embestido por Levi. Nada mal._

_Levi: ¡¿POR QUÉ ESE RIDICULO SOBRENOMBRE?!_

_Eren: -Se cruza de brazos- Shiro a estado leyendo EreiRi como si no hubiera un mañana y a visto que ponen mucho ese sobrenombre, así que estas muerto*. (Se refiere a que lo molestare eternameeeente)_

_Levi: Mocosa de …._

_Shiro: ¡LES QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TOOODAS LAS LINDAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REWIEV! Les quiero agradecer a: _

_**Genesis Walker**_

_**rossettechristopher24**_

_**Suzaku Namikase**_

_**Xanat Alv-Lop**_

_**BloomyLee **_

_**& a Soulxphantom **_

_**ASDFGHJKLÑASDFGHJKLÑ -SE MURIO-**_

_**¡gracias por sus hermosas palabras! Honestamente casi me hacen llorar de la felicidad.**_

_Levi y Eren: Muy pronto les contestara así bien bien sus mensajes ya que a estado medio depresiva y también nosotros les contestaremos. -Guiñan el ojo-_

_Shiro: También quiero aprovechar para contestar anónimos. ASDFGHJKLÑ_

_**Guest:**_

_**Me alegra muchisisisisimo que te haya gustado mi historia, no sabes lo que feliz que me pongo cuando me lo escriben. Gracias por tu rewiev. ¡Te amo y te acosare hasta descubrir quien eres! Wuajajajaja (?)**_

_**Wohooooopo:**_

_**¡WAAAA! Te amo y a ti te encerrare en mi sótano que no tengo por tus hermosas palabras. Muchisimas gracias. El JeanEren son amor puro y hermoso. Espero haya sido de tu agrado y si no, azotare que no merezco ser golpeada con chanclas (?) Tu rewiev casi me hace llorar ya que no me e sentido muy bien y pues así y shlalalala. Y mensajes como los tuyos me ayudan a seguir. ¡gracias!.**_

_Shiro: -Se limpia las lagrimitas y se pone pone feliz como la masha que es(?)- ¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Dejen rewievs por favor así alimentaran mas el amor de Eren hacia Levi y tal vez lleguen a tener bebes y sexo salvaje en un sillón oooo en la mesa del café. Hmmm…el destino de estos dos están en sus manos. Si no dejan le corto el pene a Levi (Leviconda ¡JAJAJA!) Ok no._

_Levi: A mi no me metas en tus ideas locas. -Se va por una rebanada de pastel sabor chocolate-_

_Eren: Shiro has enloquecido._

_Shiro: Son las 12:39 am. ¿Cómo quieres que no me aloque? ((Le dan sus ataques cuando ya es tarde)) Pfff -escupe el agua que estaba tomando- Etto etto me gustaría que pasaran a leer un One-shot que termine escribiendo mientras tenia mis dudas existenciales y deprimentes se llama: __**Mi primera y ultima palabra.**__ Espero y se den el tiempo para leerlo y así, es mi primer ANGST (Supongo). Bueno sin mas que decir ¡LAS Y LOS AMO! Descansen ¡Sueñen con los angelitos! o con porno Riren - EreiRi, eso también es valido. Jajajaja ¡Byeee!_

_Eren: ¡Ya Nee! Cuidense muchísimo ¡Las y los queremos!____-manda un beso-_

_Levi: Descansen. -Trata de guiñar el ojo pero en el acto se queda dormido-_

_Shiro: Eren…. ukealo!_

_Eren: No -sonrojado como un tomate-_

_-Se apaga la camarita-_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLEAMER: **__ Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias originales por parte mía, con el único propósito de compartir mis ideas y escritos para entretener al lector._

_**DEDICADA: **__A la página "Shingeki No Homo 2.0", a todos sus administradores y seguidores. Pero sobretodo a ustedes mis lindos lectores y lindas lectoras. Gracias por poner mi historia en seguir y favoritos. Y para los que dejan rewievs en anónimo ya que no tienen cuenta. ¡También los amo! Gracias por sus lindas palabras que me devolvieron las fuerzas para seguir haciendo lo que me apasiona, que es escribir._

_**PAREJAS: **__ Jean x Eren / Rivaille x Eren._

_**IMPORTANTE(?): **__Este capitulo será relatado desde el punto de vista de Eren. (__**POV EREN**__). Ya verán por que. Jajaja…_

_Sin mas que decir, espero les guste…_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_" ¡Tengo una cita! "_

Eran las seis treinta de la mañana, pero yo aun me encontraba en la cama no había podido conciliar el sueño. Bueno, supongo que la culpa fue mía ya que yo fui el primero en mandar textos donde le mandaba indirectas a Rivaille-san, pero a la hora me di cuenta que el, no se había dado cuanta de lo que yo sentía. Para muchos les sonara estúpido, inclusive para mi, desde el primer día que lo había visto en el metro mi vista siempre se dirigía a el, pero de reojo, mi hermana Mikasa me había enseñado una manera para mirar a las personas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, supongo que a de ser una espía en secreto ya que ahora trabaja como policía. ¡Que gran mujer!.

Pero volviendo al tema. Aveces yo me hacia el dormido cuando el pasaba a lado mío al momento de bajar del metro, solamente para no delatar mis nervios, pero al segundo que transporte se volvía a mover y Levi se retiraba por las escaleras de la parada yo comenzaba a ponerme completamente rojo como un tomate y a sudar frío, confieso que una vez cuando el se había ido me desmaye cuando rozo mi brazo, fue realmente vergonzoso que los demás pasajeros me creyeran muerto y que me había pasado una estación, ese día no había ido a la universidad. Mikasa casa me castiga.

Ahora que lo pienso, no me arrepiento de haber texteado con Levi hasta la madrugada. ¡Casi se me olvida!. Hoy quedamos de subir al metro juntos ya que me quede en la casa de Armin, hablando de el. ¿Donde esta?. Probablemente se a de estar bañando para ir a su curso de literatura, el va en las tardes a la Universidad pero ahora el muy maldito esta de vacaciones.

-¡Waaa!. ¡¿ARMIN?!- Grite mientras aun estaba acostado en el suelo, tenia bastante flojera de levantarme.

-¿Qué sucede Eren?- En ese momento entro como loco a la habitación mientras llevaba una toalla sujeta de la cintura y el cabello mojado. Supongo que si se estaba bañando. -¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, quería saber donde estabas.-

-Te odio- Me lanzo a la cara una camisa que estaba cerca de el.

-Tengo hambre- Comente mientras me volvía a acostar, pero esta vez en la cama de Armin.

-Me voy a seguir bañando, si se te ofrece algo…. no me llames-

-Quiero helado y cereal-

Con eso Armin se retiro para seguir bañándose, realmente no se por que se molesto, pobre, es bipolar. Nuevamente el sueño me estaba ganando, pero trataba de no cerrar los ojos, tenia que encontrarme nuevamente con Rivaille. Suspire cansado y a la vez como loco enamorado, si Armin me hubiera escuchado de suturo se habría asustado.

En eso, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar a avisarme de que tenia un texto nuevo, espero y sea de el, recogí mi móvil que se encontraba entre las sabanas, lo desbloquee y allí me di cuenta de que… no era un mensaje de Rivaille.

Era de Jean.

_-"Así que estas en la casa de Armin ¿no?. Cerca de donde vivo. ¿No crees que sea una coincidencia?. Bueno, espero que nos encontremos en la estación, donde le prometiste al mala cara verse. ¡JA! Aprovechare para dejarle muy en claro que tu eres MIO. Tratare de dejarte hasta la Universidad. ¿Qué te parece?. ¡Ja!, bueno, nos vemos"- _

Aquel texto me había puesto los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo supo que hice aquella promesa con Levi?, ¿Acaso nos estaba viendo cuando me subí al camión?. El realmente me da miedo, me recuerda en cierta parte a Mikasa. Pero bueno, ella desea mi felicidad mas no mi infelicidad. Mentiría si dijera que no tengo miedo. ¡No lo quiero!. ¡No quiero a Jean!. Yo… yo amo a…

-¿Eren que sucede?- Pregunto Armin mientras se acercaba a mi, no se cuanto tiempo lleva aquí o mas bien, en que momento había aparecido. De seguro Mikasa le a enseñado tácticas ninja. -Te vez muy mal. ¿Que pasa?-

Lo mire por unos segundos a los ojos para después sonreirle, odio que casi todos se preocupen de mi, me siento como una carga, yo puedo resolver las cosas por mi cuenta. -Nada, Armin, no sucede nada.- Dirigí mi vista hacia el suelo, odio tener que mentirle a mi mejor amigo pero es inevitable, no quiero preocuparlo. Me levante y abrace por los hombros a Armin para así salir de la habitación y dirigirnos a la cocina. -¿Qué desayunaremos?-

-Eren ¿A que hora debes llegar a la U.?-

-Hoy… no voy a ir-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Vas a perder el metro, sale en una hora y queda bastante lejos, apresúrate Eren, si quieres te acompaño a la estación-

-No Armin, así esta bien. A lo mejor los salones siguen aun en reparación.- Trate de volver a mentirle pero supongo que muy pronto iba a descubrir el porque mi comportamiento, por algo somos mejores amigos, nos conocemos perfectamente.

-¿Y qué harás mientras tanto?- Armin se dirigió a la cocina mientras tanto yo me recargue en la puerta del lugar.

-Supongo que iré a trabajar, de seguro el jefe me aumentara el sueldo su trabajo tiempo completo el día de hoy-

Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo Jean no trabaja hoy. Espero y no se le ocurra hacer una visita sorpresa.

-¿Hannes subiéndote el sueldo?. Lo dudo mucho.-

-¡Oh vamos!. Pero digas lo que digas no voy a ir a la estación de metro, ni a la U y mucho menos a la estación…-

-¿Sucedió algo con Jean?-

Aquella pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. Armin sabia perfectamente que Jean y yo habíamos salido hace tiempo pero cortamos por algunos problemas, ya saben celos, acoso y muchos celos por parte de el. Lo malo es que Jean no aceptaba y sigue sin aceptar que nosotros dos ya no tenemos nada, somos como compañeros con derecho, porque ni siquiera somos amigos. Ya Armin me había llamado la atención varias veces ya que el dice que me estoy haciendo daño a mi mismo por el simple hecho de seguir haciendo "eso" con Jean. Pero no tengo otra salida.

-Tal vez- No tenia de otra mas que confesar lo que estaba pasando.

-Eren dime que sucedió por favor. Sabes que cuentas conmigo y no estas solo, pero si no me dices nada yo no sabré como ayudarte- Fue a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor para así yo sentarme a lado suyo.

-Bueno, todo comenzó con un _hombre misterioso_ del que te había comentado antes.-

-¿El del metro?-

-Exacto, bueno lo invite a tomar un café donde trabajo y …. -

Así fue como termine contándole sobre la aparición de Levi, mis sentimientos hacia el, cuando lo perseguí por que tenia miedo de ya no tener la oportunidad de verlo, la fotografía de Rivaille que tenia en mi móvil, pero sobretodo el mensaje que había recibido momentos antes de Jean.

Le dije absolutamente todo.

/

/

/

Ya había pasado una hora y Armin me había entendido perfectamente, por ello termino cancelando la reunión que tenia con su club de literatura para acompañarme al trabajo. Nos habíamos ido caminando ya que el me había dicho que necesitaba aire fresco y ejercitarme, aveces suele tratarme como un hermano pequeño por ello termino obedeciéndole ya que da miedo cuando se enoja. Mientras caminábamos decidí escribirle un texto a Levi para pedirle disculpas, lo había dejado plantado. Al cabo de unos minutos me llego su respuesta.

_-" Te dije que no te ibas a levantar ¡Idiota!. Te perdonare… si te arrodillas ante mi"- _

-¿E..Eren?- Me llamo Armin haciendo que yo volteara a verlo mientras seguía aferrado a mi teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué estas tan rojo?-

¡Mierda!. ¡Mierda!. ¡Demonios!. No es que me haya imaginado arrodillado frente a Levi vistiendo con solo un mandil blanco y completamente desnudo, ¡No! claro que no. Pero enserio me gustaría que me tocara o algo, con un látigo me basta o tal vez con sus ded… ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando?. Necesito dejar de pensar en esto y llegar rápido al trabajo.

-¡Vamos Armin debemos llegar ra…- No pude terminar la oración puesto que me había golpeado con un poste que estaba en el camino. Agradezco al cielo que solo Armin me haya visto.

/

/

/

-¡¿EREN?!- Aquel grito se había escuchado hasta la otra esquina. Al parecer Hannes no me creyó cuando le dije que quería trabar todo el día de hoy. Después le explique que solo quería un aumento y me mando a limpiar las mesas, en resumen no iba a recibir paga por la broma.

-¡Ah Hannes! Quiero presentarle a mi amigo Armin, el nos ayudara el día de hoy-

-Mucho gusto- Saludo cortésmente mientras hacia una reverencia, ganándose la aprobación de Hannes.

-Muchas gracias Armin por querernos apoyar el día de hoy, al parecer solo estarán ustedes dos y otra muchacha, ya no tarda en llegar-

-¿Quien?- preguntamos en unísono Armin y yo ganándonos una risa fuerte de Hannes.

-Hablo de Annie-

Y como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, ella había entrado al lugar portando unos jeans color negro, zapatos bajos y abiertos blancos y una blusa con listones para ajustar el cuello de color rojo. Se veía bastante linda pero si se lo decía, claro esta que me iba a dar una patada llevándome directamente al suelo. Así que mejor me guardo mis cumplidos.

-Bienvenida- Saludamos los tres al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Annie sonriera tan solo un poco para después poner su cara de seria, me recordaba bastante a un Levi gruñón que conozco.

Annie nos devolvió el saludo y se dirigió a la sección de solo empleados para después colocarse el uniforme del lugar. Armin y yo hicimos exactamente lo mismo. Y a los pocos minutos los clientes comenzaron a llegar.

Me alegraría bastante si Levi entrara por la puerta. Pero supongo que eso no pasara.

/

/

/

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y me sentía agotado, por ello me senté en el suelo detrás de la vitrina de la comida. Realmente el lugar se había vuelto bastante popular, estaba completamente lleno, hasta el piso de arriba estaba en las mismas condiciones. Y Armin decía que yo no hacia ejercicio, ahora que se de cuenta que los músculos que tengo se deben a algo.

Retome fuerzas y me levante para ir a ayudar a Armin en el piso de arriba, mientras Annie junto con Mina se encargaban del piso de abajo. Insisto, Hannes debería darnos un aumento.

-¡Armin!- Lo salude mientras pasaba a lado mío para ir a preparar unos cafés. El me respondió con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Pasaron los minutos y yo seguía anotando los pedidos de los demás clientes en eso vi como Armin regresaba, pero este no llevaba los pedidos. Se veía bastante alterado y feliz, la verdad no entiendo por que. Comenzó a correr hacia mi dirección para así quedar frente a frente.

-Eren- Tenia la respiración entre cortada. -Eren, el a vuelto. De quien me hablaste, esta aquí-

Aquello había sido música para mis oídos, baje corriendo las escaleras, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No podía creerlo, tal vez Armin me había tomado el pelo.

Ya me encontraba en el piso de abajo y comenze a buscarlo con la mirada, no lo encontré, mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, no se si por la emoción o por casi caer de las escaleras. En eso, dirigí mi vista a una mesa que se encontraba prácticamente cerca de la puerta y allí lo vi, portando unos lentes mientras leía un libro. Una vista bastante perfecta para mi.

Saque mi libreta y pluma para tomar su pedido. Me encamine hacia el y así quede a lado suyo mientras el seguía sumergido en la lectura.

-Bienvenido a Kaffe diftenden Rosen, ¿Qué va a ordenar hoy, señor?- Mi tono de voz delataba mi ansiedad y emoción, no podía evitarlo.

El se volteo a verme a los ojos, provocando que me pusiera todavía mas nervioso.

-Idiota-

-¿Eh?-

-Arrodíllate para que te perdone lo de la mañana-

-¿Eh?-

-Tsk… ¡Mocoso!, estuve esperando como bestia en la estación y nunca llegaste por eso aquel sujeto llego-

Aguarda, ¿Se esta refiriendo de Jean?. ¿Se encontraron?. ¿Jean hirió a Rivaille?.

-¿A qué te refieres Levi-san?- Pregunte para asegurarme si la teoría que ya había hecho era correcta.

-Tsk… olvidado. Quiero un café negro descafeinado y un pay de limón-

-Entendido, un café y un pay viene enseguida- Anote su pedido ignorando que había evitado mi pregunta. Me dirigí a dejar el pedido a Mina para que prepara el café y me pasara en un plato una rebanada de pay de limón, lo decore un poco con crema color blanca y verde suave para que se viera lindo.

-¿Algo nuevo con el famosísimo _hombre misterioso?- _Pregunto Armin recalcando las ultimas dos palabras ya que antes de que yo supiera el nombre de Levi le llamaba así.

Negué con la cabeza haciendo que el otro se riera por mi reacción. -Sabes, el no dice mucho. Me pregunto en donde trabajara, ya que nunca me a dicho, por lo menos en los días que nos hemos tratado no me a hablado de el. También me encantaría saber si tiene una familia, pareja. O algo.-

Y nuevamente Armin comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- pregunte ofendido haciendo que Armin comenzara a reír todavía mas fuerte.

-Aquí tienes Eren- Dijo Mina mientras me entregaba en una pequeña charola la taza de café y el pay que había decorado momentos atrás. Le di las gracias y comenze a dirigirme a Levi, pero antes de hacer eso Armin me detuvo.

-Tal vez, ¿Deberías preguntarle?-

-¿¡P…Preguntarle!?- Sentí mi rostro arder de la vergüenza y aun así fui a dejar el pedido de Levi a su mesa. Pero bueno, hablar con el… acerca de algo que no sea mi trabajo de medio tiempo, mi universidad y entre otras cosas donde el no opinaba absolutamente nada. Y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba junto a Rivaille.

-¡Aquí tiene, señor!- Trate de actuar de la manera mas tranquila posible, pero supongo que lo logre, olvidando el hecho de que mis manos estaban temblando al momento de rozar por accidente su mano.

Pero el simplemente sonrío, dirigió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco 300 yenes. La verdad eso era demasiado para una taza y un postre. ¡Bastante!.

-Tómalo Eren, así podrás comprarte la cámara que necesitabas para tu curso de fotografía. Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-M…Muchísimas gracias Levi-san, no se como agradecérselo-

-Solo acéptalo.-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Cual?-

-¿Tiene p…pareja?-

Y de repente comenzó a reír bajo haciendo que yo me asustara, yo pensaba que el no reía, bueno es un ser humano y puede hacerlo pero siempre lo veía serio enojado.

-¿Es parte de ser un camarero el preguntar al cliente sobre su vida privada?-

-Yo… bueno yo…- Me sentí completamente avergonzado, todo me daba vueltas y pronto mi corazón iba a salir del pecho. Ya no podré ver bien a Levi a la cara de aquí en adelante por la vergüenza de preguntarle estas cosas.

El cerro su libro, se quito los lentes y los coloco a un lado de la taza de café.

-No, no tengo.-

Dios mío, sus ojos son realmente hermosos, son muy bellos, me encantan y la respuesta que me acaba de dar ahora es realmente genial. Supongo que habrá algún día en que pueda estar a su lado.

-Y..ya veo, es bueno saberlo aammm… ¡Gracias por favor venga de nuevo!- Y así salí corriendo de la pena a esconderme detrás del mostrador. Tal vez algún día podríamos hablar si tiene amigos en el trabajo, su familia, su comida favorita, mascotas, pasatiempos y en que trabaja.

-¡EREEEEEN!- Grito Armin detrás mío haciendo que soltara un grito todavía mas fuerza por el susto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Tienes mas clientes-

-Ah mierda, lo olvide. ¡Gracias!.-

Y así nuevamente seguí haciendo mi trabajo, despidiéndome de los clientes que ya habían terminado de disfrutar su café y recibiendo a los nuevos clientes. Bajo la mirada de aquel hombre de ojos filosos pero hermosos.

-¡Hola bienvenidos a Kaffe diftenden Rosen. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?.-

/

/

/

Ya eran las cinco cuarenta de la tarde y cuando trate de hacerle charla a Rivaille, el, ya no estaba. Pero en su mesa se encontraba una servilleta que a lo lejos se podía ver que tenia algo escrito, lo tome entre mis manos y comenze a leer.

_"Ya es hora de pedir algo mas que mi orden ¿sabes?. Sin embargo, viéndote correr con las mejillas rojas debo admitir fue un poco entretenido. Mañana voy a estar aquí de nuevo pero esta vez; Te voy a llevar a casa conmigo._

_Sinceramente._

_Rivaille"_

-¡Armin!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras sujetaba firmemente el papel en mi mano, haciendo que este volteara a verme. -¡Tengo una cita con Levi-san!-

_**Continuara….**_

_/_

_/_

_/_

**N/A:**

_-Se enciende la cámara-_

_Shiro: Muy buenas noches o madrugadas criaturitas del chocolate y pastel!._

_Levi: ¿Tienes hambre?._

_Shiro: ¿Se me nota?_

_Levi: Tsk.. para nada. _

_Shiro Hmmm… -lo fulmina con la mirada-. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, perdón por la demora pero estuve con las clases y eso, también actualizando "Al fin nos encontramos Eren", ya que lo había dejado abandonado. ¡matadme!._

_Levi: Con mucho gusto._

_Shiro: ¡Idiota!._

_Eren: ¡Por cierto! Ammm Hola, bueno, anteriormente existía la pagina "Shingeki No Homo", pero los arenosos horribles que no aceptan mi relación con Levi._

_Shiro: -susurra- Y con Erwin, Jean y Armin._

_Eren: ¡Callate!. Volviendo al tema, esta hermosa pagina a creado otra ¡Yeey!. Se llama __**Shingeki No Homo 2.0. **__Les invitamos a regalarles un like y acosarlos eternamente como dice la pequeña de Shiro._

_Levi: Queremos darles las gracias a las que dejaron rewievs:_

_**Xanat Alv-Lop**_

_**MarynaFujoshi**_

_**Rossettechristopher24**_

_**Genesis Walker (SDFGHJKLÑ) **_

_**Kat Gentille.**_

_**Eve. mn**_

_**¡Muchisimas Gracias por dejar rewievs me hacen jodidamente feliz!**_

_Shiro: También aprovechare para contestar un anon lindo que me dejaron:_

_**Wohoooooooopo: Los nombres randoms son sensuales jeme -guiña el ojo- ASDFGHJKLÑ. Eres una lindura. ¿Escribes?. Me encantaría leer algún fic tuyo y muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras. Ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Muchas Gracias por leerme. -corazones gays(?)-**__**Muchas gracias linda.**_

_Eren: Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, me vi muy grosero pero yo no soy así._

_Shiro: ¡No mientas! Algun momento en la vida has insultado o algo parecido._

_Levi: No es como tu niña grosera._

_Shiro: -le avienta un cuaderno- ¡Callate!. Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Mas al rato les contesto sus rewievs anteriores. Muchas gracias por todo lindas. Y espero a las admins de SNH2.0 Les haya gustado el fic. Quiero mandarle un saludo así bien súper ASDFGHJKLÑ(?). A las lindas admins [Misaki Yuki] y Soulxphantom por recomendar mis fics, enserio que las amo y sobretodo a su pagina. Me hacen tan feliz. Bueno, me despido ya que debo seguir escribiendo un fic incesto que estoy haciendo, muy pronto solo en cines, ok no. ¡Byee! Se cuidan, las y los amo!._

_Levi: Descansan. _

_Eren: ¡Las queremos!. ¡ADIOOOOS!._

_-se apaga la camarita-_


End file.
